Words of a New Dawn
by arlonthewise
Summary: "What if" is an interesting thing, as it can be applied to almost anything. (Cleaned up a little.)


"Why, why me?"

Twilight Sparkle sat, sadness descending over her. Behind her lay the ruins of Sugar Cube Corner. In front of her was the last of her friends, Fluttershy.

"I'm sorry, Twilight."

Soon, just like the rest of them, she walked off. Watching them walking off wasn't so bad, but watching her walk off was the last straw. Tears graced her eyes, and she let them flow freely.

"What…. did I do to deserve this?" She asked the ground. And as if fate decided to give her something, a loud crack was heard, yet she ignored it. She was too sad to pay attention to such things. However, this seemed to want her attention, and soon a louder crack was heard. Something fell through the air, yet Twilight paid it no heed. She would come to regret it, however, when it finally hit her head. A resounding _smack_ filled the air. Twilight let out a loud guttural noise before she hit the floor.

Twilight slowly opened her eyes. White filled her vision. She shot her eyes open, fearing the worst, but let out a loud sigh when she saw another pony, a doctor, near her.

"Ah, good, you're awake." The doctor sighed as well.

"Doctor, what happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well, a few citizens found you with a large bruise on your head, but more importantly, unconscious. So they brought you here."

"Where am I?" Twilight raised a hoof to rub her head.

"You're at Ponyville Hospital."

Twilight slowly processed his words, then something important came to her mind.

"Wait, who brought me here!"

"Well, some citizens, I believe Berry Punch, Lyra and Bon-Bon." The doctor responded with a smile.

_But not my best friends._

A thought came to her mind. She looked to her left, then to her right, and saw what she was looking for.

_The desk… but wait, there is no get well card…_

Twilight felt more tears coming to her eyes, but she shook them off.

"You're free to go when you want." Twilight looked up, and saw the doctor staring straight at her.

"What?"

"You can go when you want; I found no problems with you, so you're free to go."

Twilight blinked, then looked down. Even though the tears were shaken off, she felt their presence.

"Uh thanks." Was all she said before she jumped out of bed and ran out of the door. She soon ran out of the hospital, and was out into Ponyville. She ignored any greetings along the way, for she was in a hurry. Soon she reached the safety of her home. She ran into the house and slammed the door. Once inside she sat down and immediately began to cry once more.

_Why weren't they there?_

She sniffled while she thought.

_Why don't they care for me anymore?_

Twilight got up, albeit slowly, and walked up to her room.

_Thank goodness Spike isn't here, he would probably abandon me too._

Twilight finally reached the door to the loft. She opened it, but when she did, something caught her attention.

"_Twilight…."_

"Hello, is anypony there?" She shouted out in the dark.

"_Twilight…."_

She flipped on the light switch, and even through blurry eyes she could see nopony. She shrugged it off, then walked up to her bed. She jumped into her bed, turned off a light switch near her, and closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Twilight, no!"_

_Twilight lifted a blade, tied to her forearm, and brought it down. It cut cleanly into the flesh of her victim. _

"_Now it's time to see who this really is." She heard herself say. She flipped over the body, and immediately she recognized who it was._

"_Fluttershy?" _

_She smiled._

"_What a weak excuse for a pony, heh." _

"_NOOOO!"_

Twilight's eyes shot wide open. She looked around. She was on her bed, and sunlight was pouring through the window. She lifted up a forearm, yet no knife was strapped to her forearm. She sighed.

"It was only a dream…"

"_Twilight…"_

Her heart began to race, and she looked around, yet there was no source for the voice.

"Huh, must be my imagination." She passed it off. She got out of bed and walked out of the loft. She then walked into her kitchen and to the fridge.

"Let's see here… lettuce, carrots, tomato… but no bread." She closed the door.

"Well, looks like I better go get some bread." She told herself. She walked towards the main room and to the door leading outside.

"_Twilight…."_

"Yes?" She answered back, yet there was no response. She shrugged, then continued on to her duties.

She reached the market place in short time. Soon she saw the baked goods stand, since the bakery/confectionery was burned down… by her. She once again felt tears coming to her eyes. She shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine, I'm just here to get some bread."

She reached the baked goods stand and walked up to the counter. She saw what she came for, a loaf of bread, yet, something was bothering her. She glanced up at the colt running the stand, and felt strange feelings. She felt herself getting sweaty. Not to mention she felt jittery and full of energy all of a sudden.

"_Kill him…"_

"Yes…" She frowned.

"Um, what?" The colt behind the stand asked, confused.

"Yes, I would like to take that loaf of bread please." She smiled.

"Oh, okay, that will be 2 bits please."

Twilight reached into her saddlebags and pulled out two bits.

"Here you…go…" Twilight watched suddenly as a strange black figure came up from behind the colt, and pulled out a knife. The strange figure had the knife positioned above the colt. Soon, it brought the knife down.

"NOOOO!" She screamed. She closed her eyes.

"Uh, ma'am, are you alright."

She opened her eyes, and looked up. The colt from earlier was looking at her in confusion.

She dryly chuckled.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

He reached behind himself, and pulled out a bag. He dropped it right next to her.

"Here's your bread."

"Uh, thanks." She got up and grabbed the bag with her mouth.

_I think it's best if I stay home today. _

* * *

_Twilight watched as ponies walked around town. Contented, she sat down, and decided to watch these ponies. Suddenly, something came up from the corner of her eye. She turned her head, and noticed that it was Pinkie Pie._

"_Oh, hello Pinkie Pie."_

"_Hi Twilight!" _

"_What brings you out on this beautiful day?" Twilight smiled._

"_Oh, I decided to bring you a present." Pinkie said._

"_Oh, how nice of you. What is it?" Twilight asked, eager to find out what the gift was._

"_Here you go." Pinkie grabbed something from her saddlebags, which appeared out of nowhere. She gave the item to Twilight. Twilight noticed it was wrapped, so she used her magic to unwrap it._

"_Uh Pinkie, what is this?" She asked while she examined it._

"_It's a knife silly, now you can cut this cake I brought us!" She suddenly pulled out a cake and placed it on the ground. Twilight, however, was not interested in the cake. She eyed Pinkie, who didn't seem to notice._

_Kill her…._

"_Yes…" She frowned. _

"_What's wrong Twilight?" Pinkie asked, genuinely concerned._

"_Oh, nothing." Twilight smiled._

"_Oh, okay!" _

_Twilight lifted the blade into the air. She kept an eye on Pinkie, who was watching the blade precariously._

"_Twilight, what are you doing?"_

"_Nothing, Pinkie, just close your eyes, I have a surprise for you." _

"_Oh, cool, what is it?" She asked while she closed her eyes._

"_Something very special." Twilight suddenly sent the blade through the air. It made a clean swishing sound while it cut through it air. It soon hit its mark. Pinkie gasped as the blade plunged into her chest._

"_Rest in peace, Pinkie."_

_Pinkie toppled over, her eyelids closed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head._

Twilight walked around Ponyville at the wee hours of the morning. She couldn't sleep, due to a nightmare that she recently had. She bent the corner of a street, where three ponies where all under a lamppost. She stopped, wondering if she should skip them, but she ignored the dangerous signs and kept on walking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the ponies spoke up.

"Well it looks like the Ponyville librarian." Another pony said.

"Oh, and didn't you know, she's also the princess's personal student." The last pony spat out.

"Leave me alone guys." Twilight said, clearly not in the mood.

"Oh, what's wrong Twilight, are you afraid?"

"No, now please leave me alone." Twilight softly retaliated.

One of the ponies walked up to Twilight's face.

"I wonder, what would the princess think if her personal student were to go missing?"

"Are you threatening me?!" Twilight said before she broke into a fit of laughter.

"No, what's wrong with you?"

Twilight suddenly stopped laughing. She looked at the aggressor in the eye.

"_Kill them…"_

"No, I will not." Twilight told the voice.

"Are you crazy?!" One of the ponies said with a tinge of fear in his voice.

Twilight suddenly felt the strange feeling returning to her. She looked at each of the ponies present.

"I wonder, who would care if you scumbags went missing." Twilight said before she shot a beam of energy at the pony who threatened her. He hit the wall of the house and passed out.

"What are you doing?!" Another pony asked, frightened.

"I'm going to kill you, each of you. I don't care who you have as friends, you're going to die!"

"Who's saying that?" A familiar voice called out. Twilight recognized it immediately, and decided to take swift action.

"Oh no, it's Pinkie!"

Twilight came up with the solution in milliseconds, and immediately teleported out of there.

* * *

Pinkie Pie walked over to a window and opened it. After hearing what sounded like an argument for a few minutes, she decided that it should be stopped. Yet, when she opened it, she only saw two ponies, who seemed very much afraid.

"Who is it Pinkie?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Just two scared ponies, but I swear that I heard Twilight."

"Twilight?!"

"Well, I forgive her." Pinkie said with sincerity in her voice.

"They probably would never have forgiven me, after all I did." Twilight said while she paced around.

"_You have the solution…."_

"What?" Twilight asked, confused.

"_There…." _

Twilight looked around, but the only thing she saw was a bunch of….

"Knives."

"No, I won't kill them. Even if they don't…." Twilight suddenly felt tears coming to her eyes. One by one, tears fell.

"_No…"_

"What…_*sniff*_… what do you mean no?"

"_End your pain…." _

Twilight suddenly stopped crying. She thought about it, how nopony would forgive her for what she did. It only seemed logical that she should end her pain.

"Alright fine… _*sniff*_…. but….but in the morning."

"…_."_

_Twilight watched as a bunch of ponies congregated near the cemetery. Twilight was eager to see what was going on. She walked past the ponies, and looked at the tombstone, and realized what it said._

_Here lies Twilight Sparkle,_

_A great student and a great friend._

"_What, how?" Twilight questioned, so many things entering her head._

"_Bah, what a lie." A voice suddenly said. Twilight turned and realized who said that. It was Rainbow Dash._

"_I know, right. She wasn't a good friend at all!" Pinkie Pie suddenly shouted._

_Twilight felt tears coming to her eyes as each of her friends began to shout their discontent. Finally, as her "friends" left, there, in the cemetery, was Princess Celestia. She watched as the Princess bowed her head, then appeared to get angry._

"_You failed me Twilight…"_

Twilight's eyes opened up, but this time there was already tears in them. She closed them slowly, then got up.

"_End it…"_

Twilight walked over to the kitchen. She looked at the knife. She picked it up with her magic. She walked into the main area and sat down in the middle. She placed the knife down and suddenly began to cry. She wept until she felt that she could no longer keep it up. Finally, when she stopped crying, she picked up the knife and placed it adjacent to her chest. She stood up, and uttered one last word.

"Goodbye…"

Rainbow Dash paced in front of Twilight's house, awaiting for somepony to arrive. Finally, after a few minutes, they arrived.

"Guys what took you so long?!" Rainbow asked impatiently.

"It took us a while to get here, why?" Applejack responded. "By the way, why did you call us here?"

"Well, I think we were too hard on Twilight, after all, we haven't seen her in days. I think we should apologize for ignoring her on that day."

"Well, I think it's a splendid idea." Rarity said.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" Rainbow then proceeded to open the door. Once she did, she glanced around.

"Uh, Twilight, where are you?" Rainbow walked around in the dark, then saw something on the floor.

"Oh, there you are…. Twilight?" She walked up to Twilight, who lay motionless. Behind her friends gathered in the library.

"Twilight…. oh no….Twilight!" She lifted up Twilight, who fell limp in her forelimbs.

"Twilight! Somepony get a doctor! Twilight!"


End file.
